fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tobi Dala
Tobi Dala is a fictional character appearing as a protagonist of the original film trilogy and briefly as a villain character in the first film of the prequel film trilogy before becoming a student of the Jedi and aiding Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda during the Clone Wars and during the Jedi Purge. He makes a brief appearance in the first anthology film Rogue One. Tobi Dala was created by George Lucas and portrayed by Jonathan L. Dee. Tobi Dala is an important figure in the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Galactic Empire. One of the last few remaining warriors trained in the Jedi Arts. Paying a debt to her father, Tobi Dala acts as guardian, bodyguard and trainer to Rebel leader Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. The Expanded Universe depicts him as a powerful Jedi Master and Mandalorian warrior, with numerous connections and ties to the Galactic Underworld. He helps Luke Skywalker to eventually form the New Jedi Order and later passes away in his sleep at the age of 96. In 2008, the character was selected by Empire magazine as the 34th greatest movie character of all time. On their list of the 100 Greatest Fictional Characters, Fandomania.com ranked Tobi at number 20. Concept and creation Tobi Dala was added late into the final draft of Star Wars. George Lucas felt he needed a secondary character as mentor to Luke Skywalker, inspired somewhat by a previous character (ironically known as General Skywalker) who could be a face of the Rebel Alliance. Lucas introduced him early in the film as a bodyguard to Princess Leia Organa and initially described their relationship akin to a father and daughter. Piecing together previous concepts Tobi Dala went through multiple design changes. The character was at one point designed as a 60-year-old grizzled war hero, and later as a Jedi Master, and even as a female. He conceived the idea that Dala was once a great warrior who opposed the Jedi and earned their admiration, so much that he became adopted by their ranks and learned their skills. Lucas decided on making him a contemporary to Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a former ally. Casting calls reveal that Lucas looked into numerous actors near that age, but he eventually was won over by the audition of John Dee who had no idea how old Tobi Dala was. Dee, who was not a professional actor, went through an audition on a bet and selected the name of that character. Casting agents realizing the boy's mistake allowed him to go through with the audition, partially as a joke, and instead he won them over with his natural personality. Old age make-up was used for scenes without his helmet, and casting a younger man, allowed for Dee to play a younger incarnation of the character in the prequel trilogy. Appearances Original trilogy Introduced in the 1977 film Star Wars, the character represents the lone hero archetype who is experienced, grizzled, but maintains his humanity in the face of evil or conflict. Tobi Dala acts as a high ranking Rebel agent, assigned to watch over his charge Princess Leia Organa. When they are captured by Darth Vader, Leia sends him to the surface of Tatooine to ensure that the droids locate Obi-Wan Kenobi. Instead he happens upon Luke Skywalker and Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun-Lars, it is hinted that he knows Luke's father's true history. Owen objects to his presence and while Tobi offers to help in locating the two droids C-3PO and R2-D2 Owen recently purchased, (which both have vanished), he is sent away. Tobi makes camp near the Lars' moisture farm and befriends Luke. The next morning Luke and Tobi (along with the recovered C-3P0) seek out his counterpart, and eventually deliver R2-D2's message to hermit Ben Kenobi. Against Tobi's suggestion, Ben tells Luke that his father was a Jedi and presents him with his father's lightsaber and then tells him that his father was murdered by a traitorous Jedi. Upon hearing his old ally's pleas for help, Ben agrees to go to Alderaan, they eventually are accompanied by Luke after his aunt and uncle are killed by Imperial Stormtroopers. Tobi uses his contacts to secure passage with the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca on their Millennium Falcon ship, only to find that Alderaan has been destroyed by the Death Star (the Empire's new superweapon). Tobi and the others sneak onto the Death Star and with Ben, volunteer to deactivate the tractor beam. While on the Death Star, the two face off against Darth Vader for a second time, as indicated by dialogue. It is revealed that in fact, the previous fight led Darth Vader to his current state, and their relationship went back to the time of the Clone Wars. Tobi manages to escape with the others when Ben sacrifices himself. Later during the Rebel Alliance's attack on the Death Star, Tobi assumes the position of Red Leader and uses his influence to get Luke a position on his team. Tobi fails in his run during the battle, but manages to elude destruction. He witnesses Luke deactivate his X-wing's targeting system and use the Force to guide his proton torpedoes, destroying the station. In The Empire Strikes Back, set three years later, Tobi Dala is a General in the Rebel Alliance and in command of the Hoth base. Reluctantly he forbids a search party to continue in their efforts for the missing Luke and Han, gaining Chewbacca's wrath. Upon their rescue, he later applauds Han's selfless efforts for his friend, but reveals that he still thinks Han is not good enough a man to court Leia. Upon the arrival of the Imperial Fleet, Tobi accompanies Luke to Xagobah and helps complete his training under the exiled Yoda. It is eluded that Tobi is aware of Ashla's true parentage and familial connection to Luke, but he never confirms it on screen. When Luke has a vision of his friends in pain and opts to go to Bespin, Tobi, Ben and Yoda try to dissuade him. Realizing that Luke will not heed their advice, he travels with Luke to Cloud City. Luke is quickly separated and is forced to face Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel alone. Unable to aid him, Tobi chooses (along with Ashla) to try and rescue Han, Leia and the others. They encounter a group of the 501st Legion, or Vader's Fist, who are Stormtroopers trained to fight in lightsabers. Tobi and Ashla easily repel their opponents, locate Leia and the others and make good their escape on the Millennium Falcon. While escaping from Bespin, an injured Luke calls out to Ashla and Tobi as well senses his plea. He also realizes that during the fight with Darth Vader, Luke has learned of his true parentage with the Sith Lord. At the end of The Empire Strikes Back, Tobi and Ashla team up to help in the search for Han. Claiming that "he knows those circles well," it shouldn't be long before they locate Boba Fett. Three months after the previous film, Return of the Jedi finds Tobi Dala helping Luke Skywalker (who is now a Jedi Knight) save Han Solo from gangster Jabba the Hutt. Tobi's presence is seen briefly in the beginning with Luke, then he's seen monitoring Luke and Ashla as they approach Jabba's palace. It is revealed that Tobi and Luke were expecting Jabba to use the Sarlacc as a means to eliminate his enemies and Tobi is there waiting. As Luke escapes with R2-D2's help, Tobi enters the fray and goes against fellow Mandalorian Boba Fett eventually dropping him to his death in the Sarlacc. Tobi and Ashla join Luke on his return trip to Dagobah, where Luke learns from Yoda that Darth Vader is indeed his father, and later from Ben Kenobi's spirit that he has a twin, which Luke immediately realizes is Ashla. Tobi and Ben reveal the events which led to Anakin Skywalker becoming Darth Vader, their previous duel which left him crippled and their efforts to hide his children from him and the Emperor. Tobi and Ben are adamant that Luke must confront his father. But Luke insists that there is still good left in Vader, and pledges to bring him back from the dark side. Tobi, however, believes that Vader has completely consumed Luke's father, and must be destroyed in order to defeat the Empire. Arriving on Kashyyyk as part of a Rebel commando squad, Tobi joins Luke and Ashla as they surrender to Vader in an attempt to bring his father back from the dark side of the Force. Tobi and Ashla are imprisoned while Vader brings Luke to Emperor Palpatine. With little effort they escape and try to prevent the destruction of the Rebel fleet by commandeering the Death Star's weapon control room. They fight off more Sabertroopers as the Second Battle of Kashyyyk goes on around them. Eventually they damage the controls and attempt to locate Luke. By this point Luke has given into his anger and defeated Vader. They arrive in time to see the Emperor ordering Luke to strike Vader down and take his place, but Luke instead deactivates his lightsaber and throws it away, proudly declaring his allegiance to the Jedi. Furious, the Emperor attacks Luke with Force lightning, nearly killing him. Tobi and Ashla both run to his aid, and are repelled themselves. Tobi uses all his strength to challenge the Emperor and witnesses Vader (watching his children suffer) become Anakin Skywalker once again. Anakin seizes and throws the Emperor to his death down the reactor shaft but is mortally wounded by the Emperor's lightning in the process. Tobi is the first one at his side, begging his old friend's forgiveness. As Rebel fighters race toward the Death Star's main reactor, Tobi, Luke and Ashla escape in the Emperor's personal shuttle. Tobi watches as Vader's mask is removed and Anakin says goodbye to his children. Tobi assures Luke that there is good in him after all before his redeemed father dies. On Kashyyyk, Tobi and Ashla help Luke burn his father's armor on a funeral pyre (a Jedi tradition). During the Rebel's victory celebrations on Endor, Luke sees the smiling spirits of Ben, Yoda and Anakin. Tobi and Ashla go to his side and Ashla happily pulls Luke back into the party. Tobi says the last line of dialogue in the original trilogy, telling his old friends: "Farewell my friends. May the Force be with you." Prequel trilogy Sequel trilogy John Dee returns only briefly in the sequel trilogy. His character having died of old age off-screen, he returns as a Force spirit in A New Dawn to guide the aged Luke Skywalker against Darth Imperious via a conversation. Tobi Dala returns for the last film in the series along with several other past cast members. During a conclave of dead Jedi, they agree to forsake their presence in the Force of Others and aid in the last battle. Tobi Dala takes corporeal form briefly to engage in a fight against the Darth Vader cyborg with Anakin Skywalker. Rogue One Tobi Dala makes an extended cameo in the anthology film Rogue One, appearing on Yavin IV acting as council to Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. When the Alliance refuses to attack Scarif, he encourages Cassian Andor to join Jyn Erso on the perceieved suicide mission to obtain the plans. Tobi joins the assault team on Scarif, coming up with the idea to disguise themselves as Imperials (a nod to Star Wars). When they learn that a data module will be needed to read the plans, he splits from the group to steal one. He then commandeers a TIE-Fighter to get past the planetary shield, travelling through the infrastructure. Tobi escapes to the Tantive IV, and is the only survivor of the assault force. He bears witness to Darth Vader's initial attempt to secure the plans, but is not seen by his old nemesis. Once the Tantive IV is underway, he hands the plans to Princess Leia Organa personally. Expanded Universe The Expanded Universe details Tobi Dala's exploits following the Rebel victory at Endor. After the battle of Endor In the novel The Truce at Bakura, set one day after the battle of Endor, Luke and his friend Wedge Antilles recover a message droid from the titular planet, which was being invaded by the Ssi-Ruuk. Tobi accompanies Luke who commands a task force, turning back the enemy army. In the novel The Courtship of Princess Leia, set four years after the Battle of Endor, Tobi makes a brief appearance ordering Luke to travel to the planet Dathomir. In The Thrawn Trilogy, Tobi is taken prisoner by Emperor's Hand Mara Jade, who is bound by Palpatine's final order: "You will kill Luke Skywalker." He is given to Joruus C'boath and tortured. Eventually, he is rescued by Luke and Mara Jade, where he engages in a lightsaber duel against a Force-created Shadow warrior conceived by Luke's insane clone, Luuke Skywalker, the apprentice of Joruus C'Baoth. ''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' In the Jedi Academy Trilogy, on the advice of Tobi,Luke resigns his commission in the New Republic's starfighter corps to pursue his Jedi studies and rebuild the Jedi Order in the Massassi Temple on Yavin 4, a decision some anti-Jedi politicians use against him. Luke proclaims Tobi as Grand Master Instructor and depends heavily on his advice for the first year. ''New Jedi Order'' and The Yuuzhan Vong Invasion In the New Jedi Order series, Luke creates a new Jedi Council on which the aged Tobi Dala briefly sits before his death of natural causes. Tobi's death comes shortly after the formation of the Jedi Council and his body is burned on a funeral pyre in the heart of Coruscant. His death is honored by many and his memory revered. The only daughter he ever really had, Leia, gives the eulogy. In Force Heretic: Remnant, as Luke spearheads the mission into the Unknown Regions during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, he reminisces about Tobi Dala and mentions that the old warrior "never knew a drink he didn't like." ''Legacy of the Force'' In the Legacy of the Force series, Ashla begins having visions of a figure cloaked in darkness destroying the galaxy and the Jedi Decree. In her dreams, this figure's presence is much like that of her father (as he appeared as Darth Vader). Ashla is troubled by the fact that she is unable to discern the identity of this figure and turns to the ghost of Tobi Dala to help clear up her vision. Comics appearances Tobi Dala appears in the Marvel-published Star Wars comics adaptations of the original trilogy. When Dark Horse acquired the license, he appeared in numerous projects based on the franchise as well. The three most famous stories are: comics Tobi Dala, Jav Dala and Qell Dala: The Fearsome Mandalore]] A prequel story Tobi Dala: The Death Watch Saga. Set ten years before Episode I, Tobi Dala and his two brothers Jav and Qell are an elite team for the Blood Skull clan known as The Fearsome Mandalore. In the war against Montross and the Death Watch, they are sent on several missions to aid the remaining Mandalore clans facing extinction. At the end of the 4 part comic series, Tobi's brothers are killed and Tobi abandons the Mandalore code when his right for vengeance is not permitted against Montross. He paints his armor red as a protest. The story was conceived by Jonathan L. Dee and co-written by Jon Ostrander and pencilled by Jan Duursema. An origin story titled Tobi Dala: Son of Mandalore also conceived by John Dee, written by Jon Ostrander pencilled and co-scripted by Jan Duursema. This 6 part comic series retells both the Death Watch saga and delves deeper into Tobi's life. He is born to a warrior known only as the Lord Commander and an unnamed mother who dies in childbirth. He has two older brothers named Jav and Qell who are both killed during the Death Watch Saga. Upon losing his way after the death of his brothers and the apparent failings of the Mandalore laws, Tobi ventures into the galaxy. He has several encounters with Mako Fett, the last of which sees Tobi humiliated and defeated. Tobi becomes more jaded by the corruption in the Old Republic and finds work in Hutt Space. Finally he catches the attention of the Sith Lords and disguising themselves as mercenaries, pay him a considerable sum of money to help program a droid army which is to be used to conquer the Old Republic. He doesn't realize until the job is done that he has been deceived and helps the Jedi defeat the army during the First Battle of Coruscant. He willingly stands trial and imprisoned for 2 years, after which he is taken in by the Jedi and his latent Force abilities are discovered. The series ends with his kneeling before the Jedi Council and asking for guidance. Reception In 2008, Tobi Dala was selected by Empire magazine as the 34th-greatest movie character of all time. Tobi was also on the ballot for the American Film Institute's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains, coming in 25. Ironically one number above Dee's cinematic interpretation of Superman. On their list of the 100 Greatest Fictional Characters, Fandomania.com ranked Tobi at number 20. IGN listed Tobi as their 5th top Star Wars character, and he was chosen twice by IGN's readers as one of their favorite Star Wars characters. IGN's Jesse Schedeen also picked Tobi Dala as one of the characters they most wanted to appear on the Wii, as well as listing Dala as one of their favorite Star Wars heroes. Schedeen also listed the character as one of the Star Wars characters they wanted to see in Soulcalibur.